What is ' normal for a Winchester?
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Two families try to stay as normal as possible, alas it isn't .
1. Chapter 1

What is "Normal " for a Winchester?

So I decided with the consent from two my friends to use them in this story, I'm running out of steam with characters. I thought, maybe there were other people helping John out, one such man Mike Gannon, another hunter after his wife left him because of John. He has two girls. Sandra- the girly girl and Natalie, just … well you'll find out. This is a story of the two families standing side by side. Interacting with each other. Sam embraces them while Dean maybe a little jealous with the sharing of his family. I hope you enjoy this, because like a few other stories I have witnessed, it could run for a while.

Disclaimer- To Eric Kripe you are an amazing man for creating this show, I enjoy it immensely. I respectfully admit I do not own supernatural, but as long as you get that Natalie and Sandra are mine creations. I'm not above selling them though. LOL With out this show to fire up my imagination, I'd just be a very bored receptionist.

**A/N- I'd like to thank Laura for letting me create a character after her and believe me she is so like Sam, research first then bust a ghost, but I'm more like Dean, lets just go find out for ourselves. Alas it would be in poor taste to create a character after myself so my sister is the stand in.… Enjoy**

Blood splattered across her shirt as the ax came down between the large animal's shoulder blades. it roared ,swing it's head in the direction of the attacker. A shot rang out and a bullet logged into its forehead. The creautre slumped down on top of Sandra. She waved her hands frantically to get one of their ass over there to help lift off this insanely heavy animal.

Sam was helping his father up, when he saw Sandy under the werewolf. It would have been somewhat funny if wasn't laying completely over her. He walked over with his father to help lift off the animal so she could crawl to safety. Having a 600-pound animal on you was never fun to recover from.

Sam kept the laugh in side as he helped her up " You okay?" he asked visually checking her over. She did have a lot of blood covering her and he hoped it was all the werewolf's blood. Sandy stood up and looked at the man who helped her up.

' Yep I'm good, lets go check on Natalie and your brother, I'm sure in the event of tracking this thing, one of them had started a fight".

Sam smirked at the thought. Natalie, was Sandy's older sister only by a few years not like he and Dean, which were separated by four years? Natalie, liked Dean but Dean was always avoiding her and dating other girls, while Sam and Sandy, were together all the time. Some times he felt sorry for the young woman. He knew dean liked her but would never let him self admit he liked her.

He heard yelling a few feet away and wondered what he would see by the time they reached his brother and Natalie. His eyes widened at the scene, there was his father holding Natalie by one arm and pushing Dean away with the other. He saw the blood on the ground and in Natalie's clenched first was more than a lock of her hair, clearly chopped off of her head. He heard Sandra gasp, then try to hide her chuckle. Too late Nat heard her, but was fixed on ripping Dean's ass a new hole.

" You couldn't of left my hair alone, you asshole. You couldn't of hacked at the paw that had me pinned down. No you went for my hair." She yelled at him, while trying to wrench loose of John vise like grip.

Dean was standing a few feet away, not looking to apologetic at all." Hey, I saved your live. If I hadn't cut threw your precious hair, you'd be dead. So quite being such a bitch about this, lets just worry about getting home, and cleared up. Plus, the werewolf scratched you. "

John looked at the young woman then at his son" Dean, you should watch your mouth, that was uncalled for. And you ' he shook Natalie by her arm" Where is this scratch?" he asked her a little more roughly than he planned.

Natalie pulled away and lifted her shirt up, there was two claw marks straight across her back, and they were bleeding but not bad. "Dean, take Sam and Sandra back to the cabin, I'll fix Natalie, up."

"Yes sir. Come on Sam, Sandra." Dean walked over to the two, who both had the same look on their faces as Dean did when he saw the scratch marks. They stopped on the way back to the cabin, picking up guns and axes on the way.

John looked at Nat" Alright, you know the drill by now.' He told her, which meant they had to go to Pastor Jim's lake cabin and pour holy water over the cuts just to make sure that the "Infection" hadn't spread. New evidenced showed that werewolves claws are hollow and they can, if they get their claws deep into your skin deep enough, inject the infection to turn humans.

" Why can't you and Dean, just get along?" John muttered out loud.

" John, he cut my hair, instead the paw of the werewolf, he knew what he was doing, now I have to get it fixed."

John tried not to take sides when it came to Dean and Natalie. They were almost the same age, but thanks to good genes Natalie looked a lot younger than dean did.

" It really isn't that bad, but I can take you to the salon tomorrow, before Mike comes back, now come on lets get you patched up." John opened the passenger door for her, knowing that she had to be in some kind of pain. But she wasn't saying anything. They drove in silence over to pastor Jim's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Winchester's cabin, Dean had just finished his shower and was moving through the cabin in nothing but a towel. Sam and Sandy thought it was kind of funny, since, he never did this when Natalie was around. Sandra was sitting on Sam's lap and looking at the pacing brother.

" Dean, what is the matter, I'm sure dad just took, her over to pastor Jim's to stitch her up, from what you said, the WW didn't have time to get a good gripe on her" Sam said out loud so Dean would calm down.

' What if I didn't stop it though, I mean, they have those tiny hooked claws ". Dean kept going.

"Dean, why don't you just go to pastor Jim if you are worried." Sandy told him, as her fingers ran gently over Sam's arm. Dean watched her and decided to take her words to heart before the two of them started anything that Dean didn't want to see.

" You know I will, just to make sure." He winked as he went past his brother and Sandy swatted him' You are such a pig"

Dean opened the Impala's door and slide behind the driver's seat. _Maybe I shouldn't of cut her hair_ he started to think to himself, that was until his Cell phone began to ring.

" Hello? Hey Kimber of course I didn't forget, I'll be there in a few minutes, I have to… never mind I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and placed it next to him. He had forgotten about the date, he and Kimber Maxwell had. Well he was sure John would call him if Natalie were really hurt. But knowing his father Natalie had to come first. He drove up to Jim's.

A few minutes later, he stepped out of the Impala and was welcomed with a splitting scream of pain that was ripped from his friend's throat. He ran into the house to see John holding Natalie to the table, as Jim poured the Holy water over her cuts. One bubbled and blistered angrily, the other only start to bleed. He knew what that meant, she infected. His hazel worried eyes caught his father's intense brown ones " Dean hold her legs down, We are almost finished."

Dean started to back away " I can't I have an um date with Kimber" fast than Dean could finished his sentence, John had his son pinned between the wall and his body.

"You, will go over there and hold her legs still while Jim stitches her up or so God help me I will but you throw a wall, understand!" he growled at his own son.

John had never intentionally hurt his sons, sure they got spanked as kids and he threatened them with bodily harm, but he'd never make good on his threats and they knew that.

Dean nodded and John let go and watched. Natalie had heard the whole thing, but decided to let it go for now. Dean knelt down by her side and looked at her. " I'm sorry about your hair" She smiled at him through pain hazed eyes. Dean stood by her ankles and looked at Pastor Jim, who came over with a special needle and thread. Dean braced himself for the cry that she let out as Jim started to patch her back together.

After he was finished, John told Dean to go have fun on his date abut to get back in the morning because they had another hunt In the next town over, he was taking Sam and dean this time leaving Sandy and Jim to take care of the feverish Natalie.

Dean only nodded, his heart wasn't into the whole getting some booty now, but he went anyway, couldn't leave such a fine girl waiting, not like Kimber.

John shook his head as he saw the impala's brake lights, he thought he had his hands full with his two kids, now there was Mike's until tomorrow. Sam and Dean surprised him by first ignoring the girls when the first met each other. Then Sam was happy to have a friend his own age, while Dean and Natalie, continue to drift farther apart.

Jim had finished completely cleaning up Natalie, he had hoped that it would of gone as long or sloppy as it did. He was pretty sure that she wouldn't become one of the many unfortunate people and turn into a creature of death and destruction.

"John, why don't you go get some sleep and I'll let you know in the morning how tonight went?" Jim asked his friend.

John looked over at the girl and smiled, she had finally gone to sleep." I guess I could get a few hours of sleep. I'll be back in the AM."

Jim watched John leave the house to go back to the cabin. He knew the girls would stay there until Mike came and then he's taken them on a different adventure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stirred at the first sound of the front door opening; he sat up with the handgun pointed at the door. He saw it was his father and put it down. He pulled his other arm free from Sandy and looked at his father, who was unfazed that his son was naked with Sandy. Rather he had a small smile on his face.

"Don't get up, go back to sleep did Dean get home yet?" John asked.

"No, he said something about that Kimber girl and getting laid. How is Natalie?"

"She, is going to be fine, no problems that I noticed. In the morning be ready to go with me."

" Yes, sir". Sam said. He watched his father got up to bed and dreaded having to tell him about college. He made dean promised not to tell him, and Dean had promised, not to say anything. Sam was going to tell him as soon as it was the right moment. Sandra was enrolled at UCLA and was going to leave in a few weeks. Surprise to Sam he was accepted at Stanford and the fact that he and Sandy would be in the same state.

He wasn't sure what Natalie and her father would do once he was gone, but he was sure that she wasn't going to stay a hunter forever like Dean.

In the end he was wrong….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fast forward to when Sam told John about school.**

" I hate this, I knew you'd react like this". Sam yelled at his father.

That was what Dean had woken up to , then he saw Sam in his room, packing his things. Natalie had wandered int othe room, with her father .

" Sam" Mike spoke" don't leave like this, your dad is proud of you, just not showing you right now." Dean watched as his father came into the room.

Mike looked at the man and then at his daughter. She stood stock still until her father touched her shoulder and motioned towards the door. She followed with out hesitation and held up her cell phone for Dean to see, meaning to call her later.

Sam watched as Nat and Mike left the small cabin, he was finding it hard to breathe by the minute. His father seemed larger than life and Dean looked like he was a ref in a boxing match.

Dean watched as his father eyes Sam and wondered what hurtful thing John was going to say to his younger son.

" If you want to leave Sam then leave, but I'm going to tell you right now, if you leave don't ever come back.

Dean knew hurtful words would come out of John's mouth but he never thought that those words would ever come out of his mouth.

" Dean?" Sam begged for Dean to help him. John stood in front of Dean.

" Don't ask your brother for help now, you made your bed no get you stuff and get out." Was all John said before going upstairs and most likely was going to drink the day way?

Dean just stood in the bedroom as he watched his younger brother turn his back on their family, the only family that they had. okay so they had cousins and distant family but no one that could look after Sam. Sam didn't want to look at his brother; he did not want to see that hurt look, the one that could make their own father cry.

He did thou turn around and he did get that look, Dean stared at him like the way he did when their father told him that the little dark haired girl down the street fell prey to a sleeper demon. Sam felt his tears forming in the back of his eyes and he was trying not to break down.

Dean watched sadly as Sam left the house with his duffel bag and a heart full of dreams that he had suppressed for so long. As the door slammed shut, Dean sank down into his chair and sobbed into his hand for only one minute. He looked at his cell phone that was sitting there next to him and picked it up. Even though Natalie said to call her, he was going to call Kimber once again to make him feel better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6 months later**

Dean was sitting on the front porch in Iowa some place. He was nursing a beer, which was helping him nurse a few cracked ribs from a spirit in a small log cabin. The spirit didn't know it was dead and after dean figured that out, he sat there wishing that he could of explained it a little better than.

" Dude, you are dead move on!"

_Yea he could have handled it a lot better_ he thought to himself as he rubbed the spot where the large desk had pinned him side ways. His mind started wandering to the place he kept Sam. It had been 6 months and still no calls, no emails, no letters. Sam was keeping to his father's wishes of staying gone.

He sighed as he raised the beer bottle once more to his lips. He heard the front door open and close. He didn't have to look up to see whom it was, Natalie sat down next to him, she looked worse. Natalie was sporting a split lips and bruises.

" Hey" she nudged him with her shoulder. He gave her a small smile, but it didn't go all the way to his eyes.

" Listen" she waited to get some kind of response. There was none. She reached up under his thigh and pinched. He yelped and glared at her.

" What?" he snapped.

" I said listen and you just sat there…."

"Nat, I don't want to hear anything today, so what ever you want to tell me just let it go and keep it to yourself."

Not liking his reply she started once more " I'm going to UCLA this weekend and thought maybe you'd like a ride out to C.A. Maybe head over to Stanford". She paused for a moment, then went on " It was just a thought." When Dean still didn't say anything, she stood up and went back into the cabin to pack up her things.

Dean was tempted to just say the hell with it and go to CA with Natalie, over the past 6 months he and she had become closer than brother and sister, but he tried so hard not to let that happen. If his father wouldn't freak the fuck out he'd go. Dean leaned back onto his elbows and looked up at the sky. He wondered if his mother or other mothers that have been killed over the past years were in heaven.

Natalie sat on her bed with the phone stuck to her ear, she had been talking to her sister, who sees Sam once in a while, and he calls and emails her. She told Natalie, that she might transfer over to a LA branch for her classes instead of UCLA. She talked to her sister for a few more minutes before she heard that wonderful beep, meaning she had another call coming in.

" Let me call you when I'm half way there okay. I think dad is calling."

Natalie picked up the other line " Hello. Hi dad. Yea Dean's still here OMG. No I'll tell him, where? Okay. Sure. I have to call Sandy back and tell her I'll have to visits later. Becareful dad. I love you too, bye."

Natalie didn't want to freak Dean out so she went with the " Pack, up we have to leave. Dad called and we have to go meet him, it will take a few days to get to Wyoming. But only at tops 2 days if I drive."

Dean looked at her like he was going to laugh in her face" I don't think so, sweet heart, no one drives the Impala but me." He started to go into the house when she stopped him.

"No kidding and we aren't taking the Impala." She said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

Dean watched her walk to the run down shed, he knew there was some car in there because Nat spent most of her free time in there. However, no one was allowed in there. He watched silently as she disappeared inside the shed, there was a car door slam and then an eruption of a powerful engine turning over, the ring of muffler pipes and a cloud of dust that came out of the shed. Headlights flipped on and a dark, sleek body rolled out of the shed. Dean just about swallowed his tongue. They're sat a perfectly restored 1969 Boss Mustang. Black with chrome on it.

She pulled up next to the porch and rolled down her tinted windows' "We taking the faster car," she pressed her foot down on the gas pedal revving the engine. Dean walked down a few steps over to the car; he had a strange look on his face. He reached in turned off the car, opened the driver's door. Took Natalie's hand, and led her out of the car. Nat had no problem following Dean out of the car. What he did next shocked the hell out of her.

Dean walked around the front of her car, and slammed her down on the hood. He hovered over her for only a second, pressing himself against her. She felt him harden against him forcing a small smirk onto her face.

" What ever you are going to do, make it quick because we have to go…" Dean stopped the rest of the sentence with his lips and tongue. Poor Natalie, she lost all herself respect, all the lecturing to herself how even if Dean decided one day he did want her after all the rejection, she'd never give in. Well the little voice in her head, that usually did the lecturing was now say _"Oh god yes!" _

It didn't take long for the both of them to become panting and sweating on top of the car, which was still warm from the turning over of the engine. All Natalie knew was she had waited 10 years for this one moment and in a few seconds all she would be seeing was stars and fireworks. She was wrong it wasn't one moment it was more like three moments.

Dean was holding most of her weight up against the car; his head was resting against her cheek, his breath on her neck and sweat just pouring off of him. He then realized what he had just done. Not hearing any complaining, he didn't say anything except.

" You all right, cuz well we should be going."

Natalie tried to nod her head " As soon as I get the feeling back in my legs I'll be right there to help you pack'.

Dean smirked as he straightened himself out. He pulled her down from the car's hood and went into the house.

An hour later Natalie was sitting behind the driver's wheel while Dean was out cold, which not that she was complaining, if he was awake it would have been just an uncomfortable silence and then tension, which might of led to one of their famous fights and then Dads would get involve and that led to finding out that they had sex. Which Natalie, was surprised in Dean's performance, he wasn't bad at all. But now Natalie knew what she had been missing. She made a mental note to call Sandy and ask her about Sam.

She only smiled as she put Bad Company in the CD player; dean had his head leaning against the window, asleep. Hopefully this wouldn't turn into a thing. She smiled as she past the Fort Collins sign and saw the highway for Wyoming.

I know this was long but I hoped some of you liked it…


	2. Chapter 2

What is "Normal " for a Winchester?

All right let me see if I can get this one going.

**One year later- **

" Dean?" Natalie called out, as she entered the house. She placed the bags on the kitchen counter. A note caught her attention.

_" Natalie,_

_I am so sorry that I am doing this, the way I am. I'm leaving to go with dad to Atlanta. Your father is coming back; he should be there in a few days. I'll call you when I get to Atlanta. Take care until then."_

_Dean Winchester_

"Whatever" she told the note as she crumpled it up and threw it in the garbage. Dean had started acting a little weird after the whole, throwing her on her car and … a smile went across her face. She started humming as she put away the groceries. Feeling a little tired herself she went to go to sleep on the couch. She thought that she didn't need to salt anything, she was only taking a nap.

She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, when she opened her eyes; she saw a dark shadow standing over her. She tried to sit up; something was holding her down. She wasn't going to panic, she wasn't. Of course the fact that Dean and Sam weren't there, her father, nor John.

" What do you want?" she asked quietly.

The shadow turned around, smiling at her as it almost looked like John Winchester except for the eyes and height.

" I've been looking for you, Natalie, you and your sister. " _Okay now she was going to panic. _He bent down to look at her " You have turned into a pretty young woman, just like your sister." He stepped away from Natalie. Natalie felt his presence release her. She stood up off of the couch; a force threw her against the wall, pinning her there.

The man walked closer to her, watching her, watch his movement.

" You know Natalie, who I am. And I hope for your sake you have all your things in order incase you die." Her eyes widened at him, before she spoke.

" You are it! You're the Demon that John and my father have been looking for."

He laughed " Well you could say I came to collect you and your sister before those two idiots come find me. So if you'll just come with me quietly I'll leave Dean and Sam alone. Hell I'll leave other babies alone… but trust me when I say, I will bring hell onto earth if you don't obey me."

Nat snorted almost laughed at it." You think, by taking me and my sister that the Winchester will just go away. They will never stop hunting you or your type. So let me think a minute. Umm no".

The demon smiled at her, he lifted his hand and a painful burning sensation tore through her mid section, blood started to seep through Natalie's shirt. Horror struck her eyes as the image of dying like Mary.

" That is right sweetie, I'll take you out anyway that I can, so maybe…." His sentence was cut off; when shot gun shell entered his body and exploded inside. Another one was fired off. Natalie fell to the ground, but the blood didn't stop. She lay on her side trying to get back up. The room erupted into flames as a light brown haired man flew across to the wall she just fell off of.

She felt strong arms roll her over carefully, her stomach was killing her. Her clothes completely drenched in blood, and a soft voice talking to her.

"Natalie, I know it hurts but you have to get up. We have to get out of here." It was Dean, he had left but something didn't feel right, he had called his father and told him about it thankfully he was only a half-hour out of town. His father told him to get his ass back there and get her out of that house. Dean felt a family meeting coming out but first things first. Get Natalie out of that house and make sure she was safe.

Well he had done part of it, but now the 25 year old was bleeding out and he had to get the to a hospital right away. He lifted her up, blood still leaking out of her more limp frame. He broke every possible speed limit, doing 110 to get her to the hospital. After a patrol car saw him carry the bleeding woman out of the car into the hospital, he wasn't going to give him a ticket.

Officer Marx tried to pry her out of Dean's arms; he was covered in he blood, her blood. The officer talked Dean into handing her over and he could wait in the waiting room. He told dean that he would wait with him, if he wanted.

It took over 4 hours for the doctors to come out to see Dean. They had stopped all of the bleeding, stitched her up. Due to all of the blood lose it was going to be a rough few days. He could go see her if he wanted too. Dean just sat there, he wasn't if he could deal with going into a room, and see a friend who was covered in blood hours ago, being hooked up to wires and monitors. He had done it numerous times for Sam and his father, but this was different. Sandy and Nat were like sisters to him.

" I'll go in a few minutes, I have a phone call to make." The Doctor nodded and talked to the officer for a few minutes. Dean walked out to his car, which was covered in his friend's blood. He tried to avoid looking at it, but the metallic smell, made him look at it.

" Dad, hey we have slight problem, the Demon went after Natalie, he got her pretty good. She was in the OR for four and half-hours. I think I should meet up with you and maybe pass a note to Sandy to keep an eye out for the Demon. Yes sir." The outcome wasn't really what Dean wanted to hear, his father was coming up, and he would talk to Mike also.

Dean turned to go back into the hospital, when he saw nurses running in the direction that the Doctor came out of. The police officer came out side with a worried look in his eyes.

" Your friend, woke up and tried to jump out the window, like she was trying to get away from some thing. They are sedating her now. she had ripped all of her IV's out and tore open her stomach. I really would come back later."

Dean nodded and decided to see what was left of the house.

I wasn't in the "Mood" to write today, maybe Thursday I'll do more….


	3. Chapter 3

What is " Normal " to the Winchesters? -3

So I'm a little under the weather from drinking last night. So you'll have to excuse the weirdness of my stories and me. And the time line jumps. I'm not going to do every EP, it would take to long but I'll have the girls a step behind, or through a case in that they are head of them.

Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. Only Sandra and Natalie are mine, and mike.

December 2004.

Sandy swore under her breath as she pulled the car over again, to wipe of the blades. She knew that Natalie still couldn't drive due to the injury she received a few months ago. Dean wasn't going to drive her to California, not from PA and Sam did not want to go with her. So there she was passing through Ohio. The wind was whipping, the snow falling and Sandy was covered head to toe on ice and snow.

"Damn it" she swore once more as her cell phone chirped in her pants pocket. When she removed it from the confines of her pants and it fell into the snow. She picked it up and answered it.

" Hello? Hey Sam, how are you? Good um no I'm about an hour away so I made good time. How is Jenna ? I'm sorry that is right Jessica. Okay , I'll call you later , Bye Sam." Sighing she closed the phone and finished cleaning of the wipers. She opened the car door and sat down as a snowplow was going by splashing up crap onto her windshield.

"Son of a …" she never finished her sentence. Instead she started the car up and continued on her way . It wasn't that she and Sam didn't get along , but now that he had met a girl in Stanford. He drifted away from her. There wasn't the official break up yet , but it didn't need to be said. Not after she saw him holding Jessica's hand a week ago.

_Flash back _

_Sandy was going to surprise Sam and meet him after his last class for lunch. The sun was shining, birds were singing and the sky was blue. Sandy was sitting on the railing of the stairs waiting for Sam to come out of the building . This was right after Natalie was attacked. Sandy was going to tell Sam that she was going to transfer to a closer to him. _

_She turned around as she heard the door opening , as she turned she saw Jessica walking out laughing with Sam. As Sandy continued to watch them , she noticed Sam was holding her hand , and looked like he wasn't going to let go anytime soon._

_" Sandy" he said surprised "What are you doing here?" Sam asked her .Letting go of Jess's hand long enough to embrace her._

_" I was going to take you to lunch , but it seems as if I came at a bad time." _

_" no , um I'd love to get lunch with you" Sam told her "Jesse would you like to join us?"_

_Jessica ,could tell that Sandy had no idea who she was and why she was holding Sam's hand " No, you two go ahead . I think you have some things to talk about. Anyway. I'll go back to the apartment and clean up a bit."_

_Sam and sandy watched as the woman walked away. Sam went to open his mouth and explain, but Sandra stopped him._

_" you know what Sam?" she whispered to him" I always thought , dean was the scumbag in your family but I can see I was wrong . At Least dean let Nat know where they stand."_

_" sandy, please let me explain okay…." _

_A sharp smacking sound rang out across the campus._

_"You will explain, but I had to get that out of my system. Come on just tell me here Sam. So then I can go home and call the school and tell them never mind."_

_Sam sat down on the step and Sandra joined him. She sat silently letting him tell the love tale of how he met Jess and that he now has just fallen in love with the girl. Sandra stood up, smiled at Sam, and walked away. He did call after her , but she wouldn't turn around ._

_A few times Sam tried to call her and she wouldn't pick up the phone. It took her sister almost getting killed to make them start speaking again. Now they were friends like they were before ,well almost like before._

Sandy snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Monroeville coming up, only a few more miles to Pittsburgh . Natalie had moved here just because , Sandy admired her for that , just getting up and going , plus it kept a place for Dean to crash. Sandy smiled to when she thought back of how Natalie , was in the bathroom on the phone talking to her about sex with Dean. After telling her everything ,Sandra said that there where only a few differences with Sam and dean ,one which sandy was a little jealous of.

**A/N: I do know how long it takes to get to Monroeville to Pitts but I'm shortening it sorry.**

A half-hour later , Sandy was pulling up to a cute little apartment building , actually it was a small house they rented, and at the moment Dean's things were being thrown out the front door. Sandy tried her best to keep an amused look off of her face as an enraged Natalie chased a tall dark haired woman out of the house.

" Here , take him with you Lola." Natalie told her pushing dean out the door.

" Honey , I'd be glad to take him with me . At least he'd be satisfied ."

Sandy wasn't going to interfere with it but watched silently as Natalie about 4inches short bum rushed the girl and knocked her off her feet. Nat was going to step on her , but the woman rolled away stood up and popped her sister in the jaw. Still Sandy sat on her car waiting to see what was going to happen. She watched Natalie , drop into fight mode _Oh this was going to be fun_.

Lola didn't wait to see what was going to happen. She went to pop her again, but this time Nat dodge , waved and then, kicked her kneecap. Lola dropped to the ground, holding her leg. Nat's knee connected with her face, sending Lola reeling backwards. Blood pouring from her nose and a cut above her eye.

Natalie , made a mistake, she stepped to close to Lola . Lola ,swept her off her feet , using her good leg, sending Natalie ,landing flat on her back. Then it happened , Lola reached behind her and pulled out a small handgun.

"Lola, drop the gun" Dean demanded as he approached her. Lola's eye wee fixed on Natalie, who only widened her eyes in mock terror.

" Come on, no need to shoot anyone alright. This is just a misunderstanding ."

Sandy ,had not moved from her spot , she just looked at her sister , who when she wanted to , could be taller and faster than Sandra. Sandy watched her sister tapping her left foot on the ground .

" Dean, let Nat handle her fight okay , honey just come over here."

Dean looked at Sandy for a second then saw what she did, he nodded and started to walk away . Natalie smiled at the girl and sprung into action, her leg snapped up ,hitting the hand with the gun and, the gun flew towards Natalie, she grabbed the gun and pointed it at the woman .

" You wanted to play bitch? Lets play'.

Now Dean interfered, he was pretty turned on by Natalie kicking the girl's ass. He walked over to her. Pulled her into him, she tried to pull away , but he held her pretty tightly he kissed her , with every thing he had .

Sandy started to laugh at the woman standing there staring at them.

Then she noticed Natalie looking at the woman almost remembering why she was standing there with a gun in her hand.

She roughly pushed Dean away " What are you nuts?" she asked punching him in the nose. He reeled back bumping into Lola.

" You think, that you can just make up to me by kissing me , which was great by the way. Dean Winchester , you are as dumb as you look. Now take Lola and get out of my house." She throws the gun at him and walked away. Holding her side, trying to hide it from Dean that she was in a lot of pain.

Sandy followed her sister, stopping to look at Dean.

"Dean."

He looked at her and nodded , he knew it would take a day or two for Natalie to calm down, and he knew she never meant the hurtful things she says. He looked at Lola. Walked to his car and drive off , leaving the woman standing in the front yard.


	4. Chapter 4

Winftw-4

K I'm just on a roll so whoever is hanging with me thank you…

Sandy closed the busted door behind her and watched as her sister went into the bathroom. All she heard was

"Son of a bitch." Then the door opened, there stood Nat, holding her shirt up and the wound she had gotten a few weeks ago some how ripped open a little. Sandy chuckled a little.

" I'll get the kit, sit down" Sandy went out to her car, hit a button on the side of the car and the trunk popped open. She lifted up the tricked out trunk, to her medical compartment under the weapons. She pulled out a few things then went back inside the house, laughing at the crap, which landed out side due to Natalie's outburst.

Natalie was lying on the floor with a bottle of something, and her head on the pillow.

" Are you going to clean up the yard later, you know you can't keep his stuff there?" Sandy asked. This couldn't have been the first time Dean pulled this.

" Well usually, when he goes out, he doesn't bring the trash back in with him. But today after shopping for food, I come home to a sex fest in the living room, his ass pounding the crap out of that, that, whore! So I was a little upset and while I waited for him to finish I tossed a few things out. He is damn lucky I didn't set his car on fire."

Sandy laughed as she stuck a needle into her sister's arm and pulled the bottle out of her hand.

" I'm sorry Natalie, I know you liked Dean, But honey he is a Winchester. Even Sam has fallen into the Winchester curse."

" What happened there? I thought the two of you were like glued at the hip" Natalie started to slur her word, due to the painkiller her sister shoved into her system.

" Jessica."

" Oh. When did you find out?"

" A few weeks ago I went to Stanford to tell Sam I was going to transfer over to the town and well Jessica, was holding his hand like a leech."

Natalie started to laugh " holding hands, man that must have been rough on you."

" Hey, I'm stitching you back together so shut up, anyway we are done and I came here to see my sister, whose pet was fuckin a porn star looking chick on the floor."

Natalie might have been drugged and hurting but it didn't stop her from getting up grabbing Sandra and throwing her into a wall.

" Fuck you" was all she said as she went into the bathroom to clean herself up.

Sandy looked at the living room and cleaned up her things; maybe she's clean up some things around the house. Put Dean's stuff into a box for him. Hopefully her sister would come back out and talk to her eventually.

Maybe even do a little Christmas shopping, while she was at it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natalie pulled off her clothes and stood in her full-length mirror, side from the constant reminder of her life, Natalie was almost a perfect 8. She never wanted to be a 10. She sighed as she sat on the cold toilet seat. She tried so hard to not let what Dean brought home, bother her, but it did. They weren't dating; they didn't love each other. But sometimes after a hunt, they were so turned on that the clothes would fly and lust would ignite.

She had heard Dean with other women at night, but seeing it was different, completely different.

Okay so maybe she loved Dean, a little more than she should. She loved, the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed; she loved the smile, his lips she was jealous of. His car, she loved that car like her own. She loved that when they weren't hunting, they would just hang out together go to the bars, tag team pool halls. Come home and just lay on the floor and watch movies all night.

She loved the way he treated her when they went out.

Then there were the things she hated… Right then it out weighted all the things she loved about him.

Some who right at that moment she wished her father and John would be there. Two more weeks and they would be back, two long weeks of ackward silence between Deana and Natalie.


End file.
